Scenario: American Civil War 2014-2020
The Second American Civil War was fought between February 19, 2015 and July 4, 2020 resulting in the Treaty of America. The countries who fought in the war was the United States U.S. and the Free States of America F.S.A. Background Following the November 2014 elections the Senate and the House of Representatives had a Republican majority. President Obama immediately saw that he could get nothing done and took over the Supreme Court and passed a law that only self proven liberal Democrats can represent states on February 1, 2015 without Congress approval. While very liberal states applauded this really conservative states immediately had conferences of secession. February 2015 States across the country debated what to do for 19 days. Feb 19: At 10:00 AM the state of Utah seceded from the U.S. claiming that the U.S. was no longer a free country and they needed to protect their freedoms. At 2:00 PM later that day Texas seceded saying they will not bow down to a dictator. Also at 5:00 PM Oklahoma, South Carolina, and Mississippi seceded saying they needed to protect their freedoms. Feb 20: At noon that day Alabama, Louisiana and Idaho seceded. Feb 21: The eight states met in Salt Lake City to discuss whether to join as a country. Meanwhile in the White House Obama sought to let these states play secession and watch them try to rejoin the U.S. not seeing these States being able to survive on their own. Feb 22: Arizona, Arkansas, Georgia, and Wyoming secede at 3:00 PM and send representatives to Salt Lake to join in the discussion. Feb 28: At 5:00 PM the 12 seceded states decide to form the Free States of America with a capital of Salt Lake City. Mar. - Dec. 2015 Mar 1: Seeing that a country can be formed Tennessee, North Carolina, Kansas, Nebraska, Alaska, and Montana join the FSA. Mar 5: North and South Dakota, Kentucky, and Nevada join the FSA. The FSA plans to have a presidential, senate, and house elections on March 18. Mar 11: President Obama is baffled by these states still surviving and deems it illegal to secede from the U.S. Mar 12: President Obama makes himself King of America for life and plans to paratroop an army to the Alamo and crush the rebels there. Mar 17: The U.S. sends planes carrying over 100,000 troops to towards the Alamo. The FSA sends their newly formed army of 20,000 to set up defensive positions at the Alamo. 20,000 civilians from across the FSA take up arms and go to the Alamo. Mar 18: The citizens of the FSA elects Mitt Romney as chancellor and Paul Ryan as vice chairman of the country. Mar 22: The U.S. launches a full scale attack on the Alamo expecting to crush the rebels with ease but receive fierce retaliation. Mar 25: The severely outnumbered FSA army manages to hold off the U.S. with the Alamo still standing and only 1,000 casualties. Meanwhile the U.S. is humiliated by this defeat along with 20,000 dead and 30,000 prisoner. Mar 28: The FSA has a ceremony in Houston to honor those 1,000 who died and all those who participated in the second battle of the Alamo claiming them to be the savers of America. Missouri, Florida, the central and southern parts of Virginia, West Virginia, and Iowa secede seeing victory is possible. Mar 30: President Obama is outraged by the succession of more states and that the rebels held the U.S. army off. He signs a declaration of war against the FSA promising to reunite the U.S.. April 1: France, Italy, UK, and Israel meet with the FSA saying their is a possibility of them sending supplies, military, and financial aid if they can prove they can fight this war. They want the return of America's democracy. April 5: The U.S. launches a campaign down the Mississippi to Louisiana to cut the country in two and then demolish the southeast. April 7: The battle of St.Louis begins with fire bombs raging through the city. The FSA is outnumbered 10 to 1. April 10: St.Louis falls and the FSA is retreating to Jefferson City. April 14: The U.S. has taken half of Missouri and is on the way to encounter the FSA in Jefferson City. The FSA army only has 250,000 compared to the 1,000,000 U.S. troops and is mainly relying on civilians to defend their cities. April 19: 100,000 U.S. troops inv invade Jefferson City with only 20,000 FSA troops and 5,000 civilian militias in the way. April 30: After 11 days of fighting the U.S. take Jefferson City with the remaining 17,000 troops fleeing to Little Rock Arkansas. May 5: The U.S. has taken Missouri and is heading to Arkansas. The FSA in an attempt to draw focus away from Arkansas invades Colorado and New Mexico with 50,000 troops compared to the 30,000 U.S. troops. May 13: The FSA attacks Boulder and is met with little resistance. The U.S. is at the doorsteps of Little Rock and small skirmishes break out. May 18: U.S. launches a full out attack on Little Rock. May 20: The FSA takes Denver and then U.S. takes 3/4 of the remaining troops to California. May 24: The U.S. takes Little Rock with the FSA in full retreat again. Category:Outdated Articles Category:USA Category:Civil Wars